


Not Your Baby Anymore

by Emyly001



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Cheating, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: How could this happen?What did he do wrong?He saw, he saw them in a secluded area, with that half-a-face-tattoo freak pressed against the wall by Cody, making out with such a passion, passion that only he and Cody had shared.And when they parted, their eyes dark and hooded, there was this silent plea in Cody's eyes and that freak pulled him into another kiss.Rex saw red.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/Hunter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 73





	Not Your Baby Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> "Normal dialogue and thoughts"
> 
> 'Rex's conscience'
> 
> Cursive: Rex's thoughts and actions.

"They call themselves, The Bad Batch."

The walkway lowered and the first black and red armored clone descended, cracking his knuckles and rolling his neck, looking over his shoulder to look at his teammates, one who was typing something into his datapad, pressing something on his bucket to lift how visor, soon joined by another who crossed his arms, the last one taking off his bucket to reveal a scar and one blind eye, grinning.

"The cavalry has arrived!"

One by one, they took off their buckets, revealing their faces - _none of them looked like clones._

"They are clones? They don't look like one." Kix mumbled and Jesse next to him nodded slightly.

They met them hallfway, the one with the red bandana exchanged handshake with Cody, their touches lingering just a little bit longer than necessary and _the looks, they gave each other._

_They thought Rex wouldn't notice._

The big guy, Wrecker started talking how he cut off The Queen's stinger on Yalbec Prime and how they tried to eat them but the one with goggles, Tech, butted into the conversation, explaining something that no one would hold long in their minds.

Jesse and Kix were distracted but Rex noticed that Cody and that guy, Hunter, were walking away. 

"Hey! Where are you-"

"Calm down, Captain. They are just going to fill out some documents." The one with the eye tattoo, Crosshair, stopped him with his hand on his chest, face passive.

"If it's important, the captain should be there too." Rex frowned, lips nearly pulling into a sneer.

"Commander said he and Sergeant could handle it." Crosshair smiled - _one helluva nasty smile_ \- chewing on his toothpick.

Frown deepening, he looked over to Jesse, Kix, Wrecker and Tech, who were distracting his men with their stories.

"Alright, then. I have some work to finish too. I'll be right back." Keeping his tone even, he turned away from the circus and walked in the direction of a supply area but at the same time not, walking in the direction of communication center in the back that wasn't used but at the same time not.

Scanning his card and punching in the code, Rex cautiously stepped in, trying to make his footsteps as silent as possible.

His ears picked up soft and quiet sounds, stopping and holding his breath, trying to locate them, trying to pin point them.

_Quiet and soft moans._

Rex cautiously followed the sounds and peeked over a corner, freezing on the spot, eyes going wide.

Backpack disposed of in a corner, that half-a-face-tattooed freak was pressed against a wall by Cody, who was pressed against him, one leg between his legs, hands wandering as they made out, slowly, passionately.

_Rex remembered those kisses he shared with Cody._

They pulled back for a moment to catch their breath, gazing in to each other's eyes, dark and hooded with need and want.

There was this plea in Cody's eyes and he whispered something to that tattooed freak, which prompted him to smile and pull Cody into another passionate kiss, gloved fingers combing trough Cody's hair, hands exploring once more.

_"No, no, stop, stop!" Rex wanted to scream, to run in, to stop it. He couldn't, his voice was lodged in his throat, his feet cemented to the floor._

_Watch._

That freak pulled back with a soft gasp, panting. "Commander, we shouldn't -" Hunter panted out, both his hand resting on Cody's chest, then falling at his sides and clenched into fists as Cody fell on his knees, cheek pressed against the black crotch plate, fingers caressing the exposed blacks.

Soft sound escaped Cody's lips, all of them needy and he looked up at Hunter. "Please, Hunter. Please, I want you to feel good."

Hunter released a sign trough his nose, fists clenching and unclenching and Hunter closed his eyes, nodding. Hunter helped Cody to unbuckle his belt and crotch plate, setting it on the console nearby, his head falling back with a soft 'thunk'.

Cody sighed and he looked up Hunter who had his eyes closed as Cody caressed the bulge, running his fingers over it and kissing it before pulling the blacks down enough to expose Hunter's soft cock and black pubic hair. _"Hmm. Someone doesn't shave here."_

Running his fingers trough the black curls and looking up at Hunter, who inhaled sharply and swallowed at that. "Do we like it?" Cody said softly, still playing with the hair and Hunter gave a curt nod. 

Stroking the soft cock a few times, which gave an approving twitch at that and Cody rolled his tongue over the tip, drawing a shuddering breath from Hunter. "It's been quite a while, Commander."

_"Stop it, stop it! Why can't I move?!" Rex was shaking with rage, he wanted to beat Hunter's face bloody._

Sighing as Cody took Hunter into his mouth, holding the base of the cock as he took him halfway in, movements slow, tongue flicking out over Hunter's cock.

Mouth opening in a breathless moan, Hunter combed trough Cody's hair as he guided him down on his cock, keeping the tempo slow, Cody hollowed his cheeks every time he drew back.

"Ah, Commander..." Hunter rolled his neck as Cody pulled all the way back with a wet 'pop', stroking now fully erect cock and looking up at Hunter, eyes screaming with hunger. "You taste so good, Hunter...."

_Rex was sick._

_And oh, Force, Hunter was quite big._

_Was Rex suddenly not too good enough for that whore?_

_A cold feeling squeezed his heart._

_'He's no whore and you know that. You were the one who was rejecting him time and time again.'_

Hunter visibly shuddered, taking his own cock into his hanf and stroking it, making Cody chuckle and smiled up at him as Hunter rubbed his cock against Cody's cheek, smearing the wetness and pre-cum.

"How long was I promising this?"

"Too long. For too long." Cody moaned lowly as he stroked the base of Hunter's cock and took him back into his mouth, sucking halfway down, tongue darting out over Hunter's cock with an appreciative moan.

_"What, what? When?"_

_'You know 'when'. How many times did your beloved locked himself in the communication center after you rejected him? How many times did he disappeared when you told him off?'_

_"No."_

Hunter started to roll his hips into Cody's mouth, meeting him with each slowl suck, Cody bobbing his head up and down, slick and wet sounds sounding around the room. 

Hissing and moaning lowly in pleasure, Hunter used his hand to keep Cody in one place as he glided into the welcoming warmth, careful not to choke him and accidentally hurt him.

"Good _cyar'ika._ Good, very good." Hunter praised, making Cody mewl around his cock with every praise, closing his eyes at the strong taste.

Hunter caught Rex's eye as he glided into Cody's mouth with such ease as if he was made for it.

_The look he gave him. It made his blood boil._

_He wanted to rip off Hunter's cock and shove it up his ass._

Pulling back and out of Cody's mouth, Cody chased after it with his tongue, displeased sound leaving his lips and he looked up at Hunter with a frown, hunger in his eyes, lips wet and puffy.

Bending down to whisper something to Cody, Hunter guided them to sit in a chair, Cody's back to Rex but Hunter had a nice view of Rex.

Unclipping the belt and crotch plate, letting it clatter to the ground and Cody latched his lips onto Hunter's and by the looks of it, they were battling for dominance.

Parting, only for Hunter to wet two fingers and snake them under Cody's blacks and the way Cody arched his back, mouth falling open in a silent moan, rocking against the fingers - Hunter was preparing him.

_Rex wanted to march in, snatch Cody and drag him away, pound into his until he couldn't remember his designation, until he couldn't remember this freak._

_'Watch. Just watch how your beloved is pleasured by someone else, someone better, someone who didn't reject him.'_

Cody exposed himself enough for him to reveal the fingers that were stretching him up, curling inside of him, making him feel good by the look on his face. He must've found the spot because Cody ground down on those finger and at that moment, Hunter pulled his fingers out, making Cody whine.

_Only Rex was suppose to be the reason Cody was making these noises._

Hunter aimed his cock at Cody's hole, probbing with his tip and Cody groaned in need, holding onto Hunter's shoulders.

_"No, no, oh no. He's going to hurt him, it's not enough, Hunter, stop!"_

_Watch, just watch. He won't hurt him, like you did._

But Hunter pushed in and Cody's expression twisted into one of pleasure, mouth falling open in a silent moan. Both of them were breathing heavily, chests heaving and it was Cody who started to bounce on Hunter's cock, panting and moaning, Hunter grabbing onto Cody's hips.

_Rex felt like he lost._

Cody was rolling his hips and grinding down onto Hunter's cock, searching for that one spot that would make him see stars and Hunter was helping him, searching for the right angle and experimently thrusting.

_Rex hoped they wouldn't find it._

Cody gasped and pawed blindly, searching something he could hold onto as an electric pleasure raced trough his body, finding the spot.

Hunter took lead, holding onto Cody's butt, pounding into him, making him gasp and moan with each hard thrust, grunting and groaning with pleasure, looking up at Cody with hazy and dark eyes.

_Yet they held an emotion that Rex knew all too well._

Cody pulled Hunter into a searing kiss, the one that leaves their heads spinning and wanting, needing more.

Hunter wrapped his arms around Cody's back and pressed him against him, forcing Cody to push his ass out more in order for Hunter to pound him, making Cody's eyes roll back and silently scream. Hunter was moaning softly at that, giving Cody a hard smack on both butt cheeks.

They got louder, more desperate, more needy.

_Rex's cock hurt from the tight enclosure and his heart bled._

Both of them came at the same time, they way Hunter burried himself deep, so deep, his thighs quivering as he emptied his balls into Cody and his Cody - _his beloved, his cyar'ika -_ came untouched, twitching from the intensity.

Both of them went limp in the chair, yet somehow remained sitting and Cody collected himself and he sat up, reaching up, fingers gently caressing Hunter's jaw. "I love you."

_No. No, no, no. These words were meant for him and only him, they were supposed to share those words before they went on a mission, after - when they both survived and were in each others arms, in the dark of night, when they were joined as one._

"I love you too."

_Hunter was a bit too sincere for that._

Rex silently walked out, chest tight with pain and hurt, eyes stinging with unshed tears. 

Walking back to the rest of his colleagues, Crosshair was chewing on his toothpick, spotting him first. "Where did you run off to, Captain?"

_"He knows. That bastard knows."_

"To do some work."

_Hunter and Cody returned as if nothing happened._


End file.
